The Angel and the Beasts 20
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Las gemelas sawada tenian una simple vida, una siendo la perra de la escuela, y la otra yendo con el viento, hasta que cierto tutor llega y sus vidas se vuelven un completo caos. ¿quieres reirte? esta es tu historia, version mas simple y mejorada de The angel and de Beasts, pronto en Wattad (por favor leer con voz de comercial de telenovela)
1. Chapter 1

Dos hombres de distintas edades se encontraban discutiendo un asunto de gran importancia en el despacho del mayor

-No entiendo la razón por la que casarme es tan importante- Se quejo el menor de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules. No aparentaba mas de unos 18 años de edad

-Ya te lo he dicho incontables veces, para mantener la familia unida, para curar sus heridas, perdonar y entender sus pecados, la Donna es de vital importancia para que puedas convertirte en el próximo jefe – Le recordó el mayor con un tono serio

-Pero, ¡por lo menos debería ser capaz de elegir a mi esposa!

\- Lo siento, pero por el bien de la familia te casaras con la hija del asesor externo- su mirada era decidida y seria dejando sin palabras al menor – pero...

-¿Pero?- pregunto ilusionado

\- Iemitsu tiene dos hijas gemelas – su rostro cobro mas amabilidad y cariño, después de todo el hombre frente a el era su hijo no podía evitar querer mimarlo- si asi lo deseas podras escoger entre ambas, se que no es mucho pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte

\- Entiendo...- contesto un poco desilusionado pero mas feliz que antes - ¿Cuándo las conoceré?

\- En un tiempo, primero deben ser entrenadas para ser buenas candidatas, ya envie a alguien para que se encargue de eso

\- no estaras hablando de...- Dijo con miedo y un mal presentimiento

\- Reborn se hara cargo – comento feliz mientras el menor pensó que se quedaría viudo antes de casarse y les mandaba sus mejores deseos a las pobres incautas que estaban por caer en las manos de un sádico de primera y probablemente el diablo en la tierra

En Nanimori Japon:

Eran las 7 de la mañana en la casa Sawada y como era costumbre Hime y Nana llevaban despiertas desde las 6, aunque por distintas causas. La mayor ya que preparaba el desayuno para la familia y la menor porque debía prepararse para la escuela, en palabras de la misma "La perfección llevaba tiempo" y en su caso varios kilos de maquillaje y accesorios. Por otro lado la única que aun dormía en la casa fue despertada por su alarma al ritmo de "I'm born to run" de Américan Authors. Por la sorpresa cayó de la cama y como pudo se puso de pie, para comenzar a saltar y bailar al ritmo de la canción.

— Don't hold back, oh I Won't hold back — Canto fuertemente logrando que su hermana en la habitación continua se sobresaltara

— ¡Bájale el volumen a esa cosa Dame-Tsuna! — exigió golpeando la pared

— I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die Young — canto con más fuerza en respuesta — Like is never enough — salto bailando hasta el baño y prendió la ducha - like I'm born to run — comenzó a bañarse sin dejar de cantar escuchando levemente los reclamos de su hermana — Í Wanna spend my time like tomorrow Won't come — al escuchar los golpes en la puerta del baño sonrió y canto más fuerte — Do whatever Í want like I'm born to run

— ¡Idiota! — se rindió la de pelo corto dando un último golpe a la puerta

— I Wanna see Paris, I Wanna see Tokio — Siguió cantando sintiéndose vencedora.

Mientras una mañana habitual pasaba en la casa Sawada un apuesto italiano revisaba unos informes al otro lado de la calle hojeando la casa de vez en cuando.

— Tsunahime Sawada — leyó viendo la foto de una chica castaña de ojos avellana y cabello corto a la altura de los hombros — Popular, notas promedia, líder del escuadrón de porristas, socialmente hábil y por lo que veo una perra... — comento con una sonrisa de lado, seria divertido poner en su lugar a la "Idol de la escuela" — Tsunange Sawada — En la foto aparecía una castaña con rasgos parecidos a los de la otra, sólo que su cabello era más largo y en la foto salia con una sonrisa de lado que prometía problemas — La rechazada o Dame, notas perfectas pero asistencia miserable, demasiado directa e impulsiva y no participa activamente de ningún grupo o taller — por alguna razón aquella sonrisa que prometía un mar de problemas le pareció muy interesante. Ya con todo hecho y dicho guardo los informes y se encaminó a la casa Sawada

— ¡Ya me voy! — grito Ange en la puerta terminando de colocar sus audífonos y chocando con alguien en el Proceso — Lo sien— se iba a disculpar hasta que vio esos ojos onix y un poco más... — Y yo que pensé que sería un día aburrido — murmuró sonriendo

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunto el Italiano alzando la ceja

— ¿quieres un café? — Dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano — Pareces alguien que quiere un café — se respondió llevándolo dentro

— Ange-chan pensé que te habías ido — Hablo la mayor viendo a su hija entrar nuevamente en la casa — ¿y quien es tu amigo?

— No tengo idea — respondió tranquila y su hermana se golpeo la frente mientras a Reborn le caía una gota por la sien — Pero pensé que le gustaría tomar un café

— Oh en ese caso, puede sentarse a la mesa — De tal palo tal astilla... O al menos eso pensó Reborn

— Mama, no puedes dejar entrar extraños a tomar café — le advirtió Hime

— ¿Porque no? — Dijeron a Coro Sawada mayor y menor ladeando la cabeza ligeramente

— Hasta donde sabemos puede ser un ladron o violador — hablo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Reborn quiso decir "Asesinó de hecho" pero prefirio mantenerse callado

— No soy un extraño — Llamo la atención Reborn — De hecho estoy aquí ya que su esposo — Apunto a Nana — Me mando para ser tutor de sus hijas — apunto a las gemelas — Desde hoy seré su nuevo tutor, Reborn un gusto — hizo una leve reverencia

— Oh si recuerdo que Iemitsu comento algo... — hizo memoria Nana

— ¿Que? yo no quiero ningún tutor — Se opuso Hime — Aunque... — miro al mayor de arriba a abajo y al notar lo apuesto que era se dio cuenta que podía usar eso en su favor para ganar más puntos en la escuela — Lo aceptare pero solo porque Papi lo dijo — hizo un puchero de Diva y el italiano rodo los ojos

—Por mi esta bien, aunque no creó que nos veamos mucho — Sonrió misteriosa — y si me disculpan se me hace tarde — Se excusó intentando salir pero siendo tomada del brazo por el mayor

— Iré con ustedes

—¿"Ustedes"? — Llamo la atención Hime — Ni creas que iré a la escuela con Dame-Tsuna suficiente tengo con ser su hermana

— Hime-chan — la regaño su mamá y la menor se bajo de hombros

— O vas con ella o conmigo, peor no hay manera en vayamos juntos — se impuso viéndole con firmeza

— Muy bien — Respondió Reborn y Hime le sonrió a su hermana con superioridad — Iré con ella — Apunto a Ange y ella quiso reír al ver la expresión de su gemela — Leon ira contigo — apunto a su camaleón que salto sobre la chica

— ¡Una lagartija!— Grito histérica intentando quitársela mientras Ange y Reborn salían encontrándose con un chico moreno de azabaches cabellos

\- Hola Ange-chan — Saludo a la chica quien con sus audífonos ya puestos solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta pasando de largo.

— ¿Quien era el? — le pregunto Reborn una vez ya lejos. Por supuesto que sabia quien era, había hecho su tarea, pero quería oírlo con las palabras de la menor

— El novio de Hime, Yamamoto Takeshi — Respondió tranquila

— ¿y no fuiste algo fría con el?

— Según Hime alguien "como yo" no tiene derecho a hablarle a alguien "como el"

— ¿y tu le crees? — alzo la ceja

— Por supuesto que no, no soy tonta — respondió levemente ofendida

— ¿porque no le hablas entonces? ¿Te cae mal?

\- Para nada, es solo que la última vez que Hime me vio saludándolo me dio una cátedra de dos horas sobre cómo las personas estaban divididas en grupos y como era importante respetar esos grupos — hizo una mueca, su hermana era peor que las matemáticas y nós había nada peor que matemáticas, esas cosas no eran de Dios, pero volviendo al tema — Por lo que aprendi a mantener mis distancias

— Interesante... — murmuró mientras llegaban a la entrada de la escuela

— Buenos días Ange-sama — la saludo un chico alto y con peinado de Elvis

— Buenos días a tí también Tetsu-chan — Le respondió el gesto — Y ya te dije que es Chan me hace sentir rara tanto respeto

— Lo se, pero si Kyoya-kun se entera me dará el doble de papeleo — Se lamento y la chica lo compadeció, su mejor amigo era muy posesivo — veo que viene acompañada ¿usted es?

— Ciaosss, soy Reborn — saludo tranquilo — soy el nuevo tutor de las gemelas

— ¿tutor? Pero tus notas son excelentes — Dijo extrañado y ella se bajo de hombros — ¿Kyoya-kun lo sabe?

— Nop, fue algo de improvisto, pero esperaba poder decírselo yo misma — le vio con ojos suplicantes

— Yo... — era su trabajo reportar cualquier anormalidad a Su jefe... Pero el puchero de esa chica era simplemente demasiado — Esta bien, pero por favor hágalo lo antes posible

— Lo haré, gracias —le sonrió y siguió caminando con el mayor — ¿Iras conmigo a clases?

—No, me quedare explorando el lugar — Respondió a puertas del edificio — nós vemos luego — se despidió y cada uno siguió su camino — Oh por cierto — se detuvo logrando que ella le imitara — Quiero que en el almuerzo tu y tu hermana me vean detrás del gimnasio

— ¿Necesitaré alguna clase de seguro de vida? — Alzo la ceja y una sonrisa ladeada fue su única respuesta — Tenía razón... — murmuró entrando

Al llegar como usual fue recibida por malas miradas y ciertos pensamientos llenos de malas intenciones. Suponía que debía agradecer a su hermana por eso, pero como Siempre camino tranquila a su puesto siendo recibida por una sonriente pelinaranja y una apática azabache.

— Buenos días Ange-chan — le saludo la más baja

— Días — saludo la de mirada algo sombría

— Buenos dios Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan — las saludo sentándose en su puesto — ¿Volviste a apostar a mi favor Hana-chan?

— Estaba segura que esta semana te ibas a China — Masculló suspirando

— ¿China? — alzo la ceja, aunque no era mala idea, lo anotaria en su lista de lugares a los que ir

— Ya sabes la última vez que comimos juntas dijiste que te daba curiosidad probar la comida China — Le recordó

— Oh y pensaste que me iría a China a probarla — Afirmo y la otra asintió — Suena lógico, pero Kyo-chan escondió mi pasaporte y hasta que se lo quite no puedo viajar — se lamento — mejor suerte para la otra — la consoló — y tu Kyoko-chan ¿no apostaste?

— Eso seria malo...— respondió y sus amigas alzaron una ceja — Esta bien lo hice — reconoció — pero lo hice a tu favor y dije que era malo apostar respecto a las faltas de una compañera

— Tan linda~ — Sonrió Ange sonrojando levemente a la otra

— No lo soy — hizo un puchero y las dos chicas frente a ella compartieron una mirada y rieron — ¡No se rían! — alego logrando que solo rieran más fuerte, de repente los murmuros sonaron más fuertes y las tres supieron lo que pasaba

— La princesa ha llegado — Dijo Hana con una mueca — Y viene con el mono de adorno pegado a su brazo — tal como dijo, Hime y Yamamoto entraron a la sala robando la atención de todos — Si no fueran gemelas ni imaginaria que son familias

— El sueño de Hime — Hablo Ange y sus amigas alzaron la ceja — Que no fuéramos familia y no tuviera que cargar con el peso de ser la hermana de la Dame de la escuela

— Tu y yo sabemos que el que seas una "Dame" fue algo que su alteza y su séquito de tontas le hicieron creer a todo el mundo — Comento Kyoko-chan

— Eso es cierto, ¿porque la tiene contra tí? Es decir eres su hermana

— Para mi hermana solo hay dos tipos de personas, los que la siguen e idolatran — Dijo moviendo su dedo — y los que son un problema — levanto el otro — y ya que yo me negué a ser del primer grupo, termine siendo parte del segundo, además según Hime además de Dame soy "Defectuosa o extraña" — las chicas le vieron con duda y ella se bajo de hombros

— En definitiva no se parecen en nada — afirmo la azabache — Mira parece que hoy se esta pavoneando más de lo usual — Apunto a la chica que hablaba dn un aire señorial

— Oh eso, Papá contrato un tutor para nosotras por lo que debe estar presumiendo

— ¿Tutor? Pero ¿de que? Tus notas son perfectas — le vio extrañada y ella solo se bajo de hombros

— A veces es mejor no hacer preguntas y dejar ser — fue su respuesta

— De tal palo tal astilla — Suspiro. Por supuesto Hana ya habia conocido a la matriarca Sawada y no le extrañaba que su hija careciera de sentido común

— Buenos días estudiantes a sus asientos — Llego saludando el profesor y todos obedecieron sus ordenes — Sawada ¿No deberías estar en China? — Hace ya mucho los profesores habían tirado la toalla con la morena, sin mencionar que contaba con la protección del prefecto, por lo que ahora solo iban con la corriente

— Que puedo decir, el viaje se retraso de improviso, mejor suerte para la otra — respondió y algunos suspiraron por su dinero perdido

—Bueno, como sea — Dejo el tema por la Paz — Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, el viene de Italia por lo que intenten hacerlo sentir bienvenida — explico brevemente e hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrara. Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte del público femenino — Por favor preséntate — pidió al joven de cabellos ceniza y ojos verde quien traía una mirada de pocos amigos

— Genial otro mono idiota para alborotar el gallinero — comento Hana y Kyoko y Ange rieron levemente

— Tsk — Chasqueo la lengua el nuevo — Gokudera Hayato — dijo de mala gana y el profesor quiso decirle que hiciera una mejor presentación pero fue asesinado con la mirada por el joven

— B-Bien, puedes irte a sentar — Miro donde habían puestos vacíos pero el chico fue en línea recta hasta Ange

— Lo siento amigo pero esta ocupado — hablo Ange en perfecto Italiano sorprendiendo a algunos

— Tsk — volvió a chasquear la lengua y por un segundo algunos pensaron que la golpearía o la obligaría a salir pero solo siguió su camino y se sentó detrás de ella.

\- Un verdadero sol - Le susurro Hana y Ange sonrio

Ange debía ir a hablar con Kyo-chan pero primero debía ir a ver que quería Reborn, por lo que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo chantajeo a su hermana por teléfono para que hiciera lo que le pedia sin quejarse, guardar fotos de la infancia siempre era útil. Una vez que ambas se encontraron en el lugar acordado esperaron al mayor.

\- Borra esa foto - Dijo Hime molesta

\- Algun dia - Se bajo de hombros

\- ¡Te dije-

\- Ciaoss - Las interrumpio Reborn

-Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer - Le regaño la de pelo corto

-Quizas se pregunten que hago aquí - Sonrio ignorándola - Su padre quien es el asesor externo de Vongola, compremetio a una de ustedes con el próximo jefe, el Decimo, y yo fui enviado aquí para hacerlas novias adecuadas

-¿Vongola?

-¿Novias? - Preguntaron ambas

\- La mafia mas importante del mundo y si una de ustedes será la nueva Donna Vongola - Respondio

-Debes estar bromeando - Hablo Hime incrédula - ¿En serio crees que creeremos todas esas cosas? ¿mafia? ¿compromisos? si como n- una bala rozo su cabello y se quedo de piedra

-Olvide mencionar el hecho de que además de ser el mejor tutor soy el mejor asesino del mundo - Sonrio con superioridad - Y ya que solo necesito a una de ustedes...- dejo la amenaza al aire

\- Bueno, suena interesante - Dijo Ange, aunque no planeaba casarse con nadie, podría ser divertido seguirle la corriente al mayor - Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Hoy pasaran por su primera prueba - sonrio sádico y silvo. De los arbustos salio Gokudera que se cargaba su animo de perros encima - Para demostrar que son dignas del puesto deberán derrotarlo, buena suerte~

-¿Que? -Pregunto Hime y gracias a su hermana que la empujo esquivo una dinamita - ¡Hiiiiie! -Grito histérica la castaña comenzando a correr como desquiciada mientras Gokudera salía corriendo detrás de ella tirando dinamitas a diestra y siniestra

\- ¿Galletas? -Pregunto la morena extendiéndole una bolsita con galletas al mayor

\- Claro - se bajo de hombros y tomo unas cuantas - Estan deliciosas ¿de donde las sacaste? - Pregunto sacando mas

-Yo las hice, aprendi a hacerlas en una pequeña repostería en Paris – explico

\- Ya veo... - Asintio, en su informe salía que viajaba mucho, pero no especificaba a donde iba o que hacia en ese tiempo, por lo que esto era información nueva para el - ¿No la ayudaras?

-Meh - Se bajo de hombros, era divertido ver lo que pasaba frente a ellos

-¡Para de una maldita vez, Mujer estúpida! -Exigio el terrorista con un curriculum digno de Isis

\- ¡Cuando dejes de tirar dinamita como maniaco! - Le respondio y quizás no debio haber dicho lo de maniaco ya que el joven solo se cabreo mas y lanzo la dinamita de manera que caería encima de ambos

\- Oh mierda - Dijeron los dos jóvenes viendo sus cortas vidas pasar frente a sus ojos

\- ¿no deberías ayudarle? - pregunto Ange viendo la dinamita caer

\- Meh - le devolvió sus palabras y ella suspiro sacando un revolver antiguo plateado con unas rosas doradas a lo largo del cañon

Gokudera acepto su muerte y cerro los ojos al menos se llevaría a la mujer molesta con el, y se alejaría del decimo, estaba listo para las explosiones cuando escucho unos ¿disparos? y sintió caer algo sobre su rostro

\- ¿Camarones fritos? - Pregunto Reborn alzando la ceja

\- Dejame recordarte que esta es la hora de almuerzo y tengo hambre - Hizo un puchero - Pues bien ¿Qué pasara con el?

\- Sobre eso...- Sonrio ladeado

-¡Eso fue increíble, tal como se esperaría de la próxima decima! - Aparecio el Italiano y Ange podía jurar que veía una cola y orejas de perro en el chico - ¡Sera un gusto servirle!

\- ¿Servirme? - Miro a Reborn confundida

-Son las reglas la mafia, tu ganaste la pelea y salvaste su vida, ahora te pertenece - se bajo de hombros y la chica miro al italiano terrorista, a todo esto ¿Cómo paso la dinamita por aduana? algo le decía que no quería saber

-Bueno... Siempre quise un perrito - Comento y estiro su mano - La mano - ordeno y elchico respondio enseguida - Una vuelta - sorprendentemente hizo lo pedido, bueno, finalmente tenia la mascota que quería y además estaba entrenado, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? tal parece que la llegada de Reborn a su vida era mejor de lo esperado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ange reia levemente al ver como Hana-chan discutia con su cachorrito. Por supuesto le habia prohibido al italiano usar sus dinamitas en las escuela, a menos claro que ella se lo ordenara, por ejemplo en clase de historia, soltar un par, no era tan mala idea, pero mas alla de sus aspiraciones terroristas, creia que con su tutor, un par de dinamitas al dia serian necesarias para mantener su integridad fisica.

-Bueno chicas, confio en que cuiden de mi mas-amigo -Se corrigio al ver la mirada de sus amigas - Mientras voy a hablar con Kyo-chan

-¡Yo ire con usted! -Grito Gokudera, era su deber proteger a la decima, aunque al parecer ella sabia defenderse

\- Si vas, el carnivoro te mordera hasta la muerte -Dijo la azabache, conociendo al de ojos grises, y lo posesivo que era con la castaña.

-Con mas razon debo ir con ella -Hablo con decision, no podia dejar a la chica ir con alguien potencialmente peligroso

La castaña suspiro y sujeto al chico del hombro - Te quedaras aqui, y haras algo de vida social ¿entendido? -Le vio a los ojos de manera amable logrando que se sonrojara un poco

-Como usted ordene...-Bajo la mirada, haciendo que ella revolviera su cabello mientras sonreia

-Buen chico -vio a las chicas que asintieron con la cabeza, ellas cuidarian a su cachorrito, y quizas con algo de paciencia y mucha suerte, se tranquilizaria un poco, en serio, llevaba de conocerlo un par de horas y ya deseaba darle unas buenas pastillas de Xanax.

Camino por los pasillos con una sonrisa hasta llegar a la puerta del comite disciplinario -Hola Tetsu-chan, ¿dia agitado? -Pregunto al ver que el mayor le estaba dando ordenes a varios miembros a quienes saludo con la mirada

-Si, al parecer hubieron algunas explosiones en la parte de atras de la escuela - ¿Explosiones? ¿Alguna especie de terrorismo? No sabia, pero vaya que le daban problemas

-Vaya, que extraño-Sonrio haciendose la inocente, debia cuidarle el cuello a su mascota -¿Esta dentro?

-Oh si, aunque su humor no es el mejor

\- Siempre se puede hacer algo con eso -Dijo cerrandole un ojo para luego abrir la puerta y entrar -¿Como esta mi carnivoro favorito? -Pregunto al entrar y ver al mayor enterrado en papeleo

-¿Que quieres? -Respondio seco, alguien se habia atrevido a destruir parte de su preciada escuela, ese alguien conoceria una muerte lenta y dolorosa

-Me dueles Kyo-chan -Llevo una mano a su corazon fingiendo una puñalda, logrando que el alzara la ceja - Vamos, es un bello dia, hay que hacer algo divertido~ -penso por un segundo y se le prendio el foco al instante. Con una sonrisa que prometia diversion fue a una radio cercana y la conecto a su celular, para colocar una cancion y subir el volumen -All you girls in here, if you're feeling thirsty -Comenzo a cantar mientras bailaba y caminaba al escritorio donde recidia el mayor -Come on take a sip 'cause you know what I'm servin', ooh -lo tomo de la mano, levantadolo - Shimmy shimmy yay, shimmy yay, shimmy ya (drank) -Rio al ver como el rostro estoico del azabache comenzaba a ceder y tenia una pequeña sonrisa

-Muy bien, escucho -Dijo apagando la musica

Ella le vio inocente -¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero y respeto? -se sento en el sillon viendo lo con su mejor rostro de "Tienes que quererme y darme lo que quiero porque soy malditamente linda y lo sabes"

Hibari se permitio un suspiro y alzo la ceja - No te devolvere tu pasaporte

-Lo se, y de todas formas no lo necesito -se bajo de hombros y decidio que debia ir al punto - Tengo un nuevo tutor y mascota

-¿Tutor? -Eso era extraño, su Ange tenia las mejores notas, no veia porque ella necesiatara algo como un tutor

\- Cosas de mi padre -Volvio a alzar la ceja y ella se bajo de hombros - Y con respecto a la mascota, prometo cuidarla, y no dejar que haga desastres... muchos... - volvio a verle con su rostro "T.Q.Q.D.Q.Q.P.S.M.L.L.S", a lo que Hibari respondio con su mirada "Eres un dolor de cabeza, pero has lo que quieras, de todas formas se que lo haras" o en su abreviacion "E.U.D.D.C.P.H.L.Q.Q.D.T.F.S.Q.L.H" muy facil de comprender ¿no? -Wiii~ -Sonrio abrazandolo -Eres el mejor~

-Aja -Murmuro con una media sonrisa, y luego el timbre para regresar a clase se hizo presente

-Muy bien, esta chica debe irse, buena suerte con el papeleo -Salio huyendo antes de que al chico se le ocurriera la brillante idea de que le ayudara con el papeleo. Lo queria, pero el papeleo no era de Dios, y ella era una buena chica catolica. Y hablando de cosas que no eran de Dios ahora le tocaba matematica.

Como siempre, el dia escolar fue aburrido, logrando que Ange quisiera tirarse de la ventana mas de una vez, lo que como de costumbre fue evitado por Hana, ahora en compañia del Italiano, quienes se turnaron para cerrar la ventana y sujetarla de las piernas de ser necesario.

-¡Soy un elfo libre~! -Grito dando saltitos Ange de alegria al salir de la escuela

-No son dignas de la atencion de la decima, no dijeron nada de interes -Dijo el italiano a su lado

-Ese no es el camino a casa -Menciono Reborn detras de ellos, Hime queria presumir del con su escuadron de porristas cof cof perras lambisconas cof cof, lo la lamento estoy un poco resfriada. Y bueno, Reborn tenia mejores cosas que hacer, como mirar el sol por ejemplo, o seguir a la gemela que no lo trataba como un trofeo

-No voy a casa -se bajo de hombros y siguio su camino - Voy a la iglesia -hablo serena

-Si claro, la iglesia -Se burlo Reborn ¿a donde los estaba llevando?¿un bar?¿el aeropuerto? algo le decia que con esta chica, todo era posible.

-Cree lo que quieras -Rio por lo bajo la castaña.

-No puedo creer que de verdad nos trajera a una iglesia -Dijo Reborn viendo la construccion de estilo gotica de mediados de siglo frente a ellos.

-Yo se los dije, mentir es pecado y ya tengo mucho que confesar -Sonrio y sacando un crucifijo de su blusa entro saludando a una que otra monja y padre, que rondaba el lugar

-Vienes seguido -Afirmo al ver como todos parecian conocerla

-No te quemaste al entrar -Le respondio

-Oh cariño, soy un demonio de alto rango, necesitaras mas que una iglesia para deshacerte de mi -Le siguio el juego, mientras atras Hayato veia el lugar con curiosidad, hace años que no iba a la iglesia, y esta era bastante bonita y llamativa.

-¿Usted es Catolica, Decima?-Pregunto con curiosidad, la mayoria de los asiaticos, profesaban otro tipo de religiones, por lo que era extraño encontrarse con un catolico

\- Asi es, lo he sido desde los 10 años -Explico, aunque no era tan devota, si encontraba un escondite en la iglesia y en su fe de vez en cuando -Bueno si me disculpan, yo me ire a confesar y ustedes intenten no quemarse ni quemar nada -Camino hasta uno de los cubiculos para confesarse dejando a los chicos solos que decidieron curiosear y de paso saber un par de cosas mas sobre la chica - Ave Maria purisima

-Sin pecado concebida -Respondio el padre del otro lado

-En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espiritu Santo -Se percino y luego hizo una sonrisa divertida - Padre quiero confesar que he robado y engañado

-Se mas especifica hija por favor -Pidio el mayor del otro lado

-Me robe una botella de Vodka, pero solo porque era muy facil de robarla, oh he hize trampa en el poker -Se confeso riendo

-¡Lo sabia! -Grito el de cabello azabache saliendo de su parte del confesionario -¡Mocosa del demonio te voy sacar el mal a golpes!

-¿Que paso con poner la otra mejilla? -Pregunto saliendo tambien, tomando una distancia razonable del mayor

-¡Oh creeme que la pondras! -Intento tomarla, pero ella fue mas rapida y salio huyendo

-¡Necesitaras usar mas esas piernas si quieres atraparme! -Exclamo corriendo del Azabache

-¡las usare en tu cara y riñones! -Respondio persiguiendola

Por su parte Reborn y Hayato se hayaban conversando con una de las monjas cuando vieron a la castaña corriendo con un iracundo padre detras.

-Oh ya comenzaron -Comento con una ligera sonrisa la religiosa

-¿Comenzar que? -Alzo la ceja Reborn curioso, no era mucho de ir a la iglesia, pero hasta el sabia que ese era un comportamiento poco ortodoxo lo que estaban presenciando

-Ya veran -Respondio con Tranquilidad, mientras dejaba ver como las personas se comenzaban a acercar a la pareja corriendo

-¡Eres una mocosa cobarde! -La acuso el Padre logrando que ella parara su andar

-No soy cobarde, solo mas rapida que tu -le saco la lengua

-Quizas, pero eres mas debil

-Sueñas Matusalen - Le vio retadora - ¿Quieres una pelea? Pues entrale Vejete - movio sus manos invitandolo

-Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando te saque al diablo a patadas- Se arremango y lanzo el primer golpe.

-¡Apuestas, hagan sus apuestas! -Grito uno de los padres, mientras toda la congregacion presente se acercaba para apostar

-¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto el azabache a la monja que reia al ver la pelea -¿No deberian detenerlos?

-Al principio lo intentamos, pero peleaban tanto que con el tiempo decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlos ser -llevo una mano a su rostro - Ah la juventud

-¡Vamos Decima, Usted puede! -Le animo Gokudera quien por supuesto habia apostado a favor de su Decima. Por su parte Reborn -quien tambien aposto- veia la pelea interesado, no se parecia para nada a una pelea de bar o de niños, no, ambos sabian exactamente donde golpear para causar mas daño, y el momento preciso para esquivar o distraer.

-Baritsu...-Comento al ver su estilo de pelea y analizarlo mejor, ambos parecian tener buenas bases y entrenamientos, y al notar la similitud de los golpes, podia deducir que o habian aprendido juntos, lo que dudaba, o el mayor habia sido quien le habia enseñado a la chica.

-Oh Oh -Llamo la atencion la monja mientras veia como una monja de apariencia joven pasaba por el publico que le hizo espacio sin dudarlo -Llego Elena-chan...

-¿Elena? -Vio como la monja camino hasta los peleadores y de un solo movimiento los tomo de la oreja a ambos

-Au au au,duele Elena-chan -Dijo Ange quejandose del dolor de oreja mientras era arrastrada y la multitud se dispersaba

-Creo que nadie gano... -sonrio Reborn viendo como los combatientes eran dejados en el piso para luego ser regañados

-De hecho yo gane -Sonrio la monja -Aposte por Elena-chan

-Vaya...

-¿Algo que decir en su defensa? -Pregunto la castaña

-¿Lo sentimos?-Dijeron a coro y ella alzo la ceja - ¿Lamentamos el haber nacido?

-Eso esta mejor, pero no -nego con los brazos cruzados

-No lo volveresmos a hacer...

-Eso esta mucho mejor -Suspiro y los ayudo a pararse - ¿y porque fue esta vez?

-Robo y engaño -Sonrio Ange y el otro le gruño

-¿Que hemos hablado sobre tomar las cosas de otros, y mantener objetos prohibidos en la iglesia?

-Que es malo, y va en contra las reglas de lo bueno y decente -rodaron los ojos

-¡Decima esa fue una muy buena pelea! -Aparecio Hayato sonriendo - de seguro hubiera ganado

-Habria ganado el -Dijo Reborn apuntando al padre que sonrio con superioridad

-Si como no -mascullo con un puchero

-Lo siento, no creo conocerlos, ¿ustedes son?

-Reborn, tutor de Ange y Hime -Se presento el mayor

-Ja ¿Ahora eres tan tonta como tu hermana? -Se rio el mayor recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la monja

-Un gusto, yo soy Elena y el es padre Sasha -Se presento con una sonrisa - y ¿tu eres?

-Gokudera Hayato mano derecha de la decima - ¿Cuando habia pasado eso? ¿Deberia preocuparse? Probablemente...

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir al otro lado ¿tu que dices? -Vio a la castaña que sonrio

-Elena-chan te los confio -Se dio media vuelta y fue con el mayor

-¿A donde van? -Pregunto el fumador, el tambien queria ir con su Decima

-Ademas de ser una iglesia, tambien recibimos a niños sin hogar o con problemas en sus casas -Respondio caminando en la misma direccion que los otros dos - Pueden ver si quieren, pero por ahora no les recomendaria acercarse, muchos de los niños que recibimos, no son muy buenos con los extraños

-¿Como conocen a Ange? -Pregunto sin rodeos Reborn

-Bueno, yo la conoci al llegar aqui, ella ya llevaba unos años viniendo -Respondio con calma, si la castaña los habia llevado, era porque posiblemente confiaba en ellos - Al principio pense que era otros de los niños acogidos, hasta que vi que se iba y venia con total libertad, luego me explicaron que ella tenia de hecho un hogar, solo que preferia pasar su tiempo aqui

Reborn Alzo la ceja ¿una niña que preferia ir a la iglesia en vez de jugar con sus amigos o estar en su casa? - Bastante rara

Elena rio levemente ante el comentario -Eso pense yo, luego el padre Sasha me dijo que aunque no lo pareciera, Ange-chan tambien tenia problemas en su casa, con su hermana me parece -hizo una leve mueca - ¿ustedes ya la han conocido?

Gokudera asintio con la cabeza de mala gana - Una mujer estupida

-Pues... si -Suspiro la religiosa deteniendose al llegar a una reja de madera pintada de blanco - Ya llegamos, pueden ser un dolor de cabeza constante, pero los niños los adoran - sonrio al ver como la castaña hacia malabares y el padre ayudaba con la tarea a unos niños

-Al parecer -sonrio tambien Reborn tomando unas fotos, mientras los ojos de Hayato brillaban, habia hecho la eleccion correcta.

Cuando el sol comenzo a ocultarse, fue hora de partir. Por lo que luego de despedirse, el trio partio de vuelta a la casa Sawada.

Ange sonria mientras caminaba, hoy se habia divertido mucho, y con el mayor presente, asumia que habria mas diversion por venir - Asi que, ¿problemas con tu hermana?

-Quizas -Se bajo de hombros la castaña ante la pregunta

-¡Si usted quier la podemos hacer volar! -Saco su dinamita Hayato emocionado ¡le seria de utilidad a su decima!

La menor lo penso por un minuto, no era mala idea... Pero su Mama estaria triste si lo hacia, asi que nego -No, pero dejemoslo como una opcion...

-¡Yo estare listo cuando quiera! -Siempre estaba bien dotado de dinamita. La castaña expandio su sonrisa, sus dias se volverian muy interesante de ahora en adelante.


End file.
